chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Petrelli family (W2)
The Petrelli family in World 2: Reflections consists of a married couple, Peter and Lowri, and their children: Nathan (older and younger forms), Amber, Hayley, Darrien, Tessa and Lucia, as well as their daughter in law, Dani. All members of the family are evolved humans, although Lowri's ability is artificial and so is Peter's current one. The entire family lives in New York. Home Most of the family live in a large house in New York. The house has 4 stories, and a large garden with an outhouse. Hayley spends a lot of her time using Florakinesis to develop the garden, as this is a hobby of hers. The house was originally smaller, but was extended using Reality Manipulation, Amber's doing. It currently contains a kitchen, dining room, breakfast room, 4 reception rooms, 3 shower-rooms, 2 nurseries, 5 bedrooms and an underground pool-house which has been recently added. All members of the family live here, apart from the older version of the eldest son, Nathan. Since he is by now 23, he lives apart from the rest of the family, in a small house in the grounds of the Gifted Academy with his wife Dani Petrelli. They live here because Dani teaches at the school. Before this, they owned an apartment in central New York. Family Members *Peter Petrelli *Lowri Elan Petrelli *Nathan Owain Petrelli Snr *Dani Petrelli *Alec Petrelli *Nathan Owain Petrelli Jnr *Amber Cerys Petrelli *Hayley Efa Petrelli *Darrien Steffan Petrelli *Tessa Morgan Petrelli *Lucia Medi Petrelli 'Peter Petrelli' Peter is married to Lowri and is the father of the 6 children. He works as a paramedic, and has the ability of empathic mimicry as well as a wide range of mimicked abilities. He is in his mid-thirties, but by now appears frozen at 30 because of regeneration. 'Lowri Elan Petrelli' Lowri is married to Peter, and is the mother of the 6 children. She is a co-founder of the Organisation and usually works at their base in New York. She possesses the abilities of human manipulation, wing production and induced unnoticability. Due to a deteriorative brain condition which she has had since birth, she needs almost constant use of these abilities to keep herself healthy and alive. 'Nathan Owain Petrelli' [[Nathan Owain Petrelli|'Older Form']] Nathan is the eldest child and son of Lowri and Peter. This form of him is originally from the future, and is currently 23 years old. He has the abilities of elementokinesis, thought projection and transportation. He is slim build and slightly tall, with hazel eyes and dark blonde hair. He occasionally works as an agent for The Organisation. He is married to Dani Petrelli. [[Nathan Owain Petrelli (Younger)|'Younger Form']] This form of Nathan is 8 years old. He has the same abilities as his older self - elementokinesis, thought projection and transportation. He has sandy golden blonde hair and hazel eyes, and is often smiling or laughing. He is very mischievous and loves playing pranks, "escaping" and "exploring". He is best friends with the younger version of Daniella Millbrook and has been for years. 'Dani Petrelli' Dani is 20 years old, and married to Nathan. She is the youngest daughter of Daphne Millbrook and Ace, and her maiden name was Millbrook. Her abilities are time and space manipulation, luminescence and precognitive instincts. She is slightly petite, with bright blue eyes and platinum hair framing her face. She is currently working at the Gifted Academy. 'Alec Petrelli' Alec is the son of Nathan and Dani, and he is currently 10 months old. His abilities are Chronokinesis, Hydrokinesis and Blocking. 'Amber Cerys Petrelli' Amber is the second child and eldest daughter of Lowri and Peter. She is very close with her younger twin Hayley, and very protective of her. She is 5 years old. She has the abilities of Reality Manipulation, Shielding and Information Retrieval. 'Hayley Efa Petrelli' Hayley is the second daughter of Lowri and Peter, and the younger twin of Amber. She and Amber are very close, and Amber is very protective of her. She is 5 years old. She has the abilities of Florakinesis, Empathy and Limited Physical Adaptation. Florakinesis is her favourite ability, and she loves using it to decorate people and places with various flowers. She will in future be paired with Raiden Nakamura. 'Darrien Steffan Petrelli' Darrien is the youngest son and fourth child of Lowri and Peter. He and Tessa are partial twins, and will always be extremely close. He is slightly mischievous and can have a twisted sense of humour. He is 3 years old. He has the immensely powerful ability of Command, which he loves using and often overuses. He also has the additional abilities of Desire Manipulation and Electronic Projection. 'Tessa Morgan Petrelli' Tessa is the third daughter of Peter and Lowri. Like her brother Darrien, she too is 3. Unusually, she was not born, and exists only because her brother Darrien Commanded her into being. She and Darrien are partial twins, and are extremely close and will continue to be so throughout their lives. She has the abilities of Probability Twisting, Spirit Projection and Emotion Manipulation. 'Lucia Medi Petrelli' Lucia is the youngest daughter and child. She is 2 years old. She would have also had triplet siblings Ryan and Cayla, but these were merged into her before birth, to prevent the death of Lowri. Because of this, she has 9 abilities: Merging, Death Aura, Songspeak, Neuronal Vampirism, Self-sustenance, Physical Immunity, Enhanced Agility, Enhanced Vision and Trace Shifting. Category:Family